


Seven

by zeski



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Coming of Age, Crossover, Fetus Direction, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Self-Indulgent, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22291123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeski/pseuds/zeski
Summary: On a snowy, summer morning, Zayn, his sister and another four teenagers meet on their way to auditions held for a talent show. After a bizarre set of events, they find themselves stuck on an island inhabited by creatures beyond human comprehension. From then on, their group—seemingly formed by chance—become their only support and chance of survival, as well their hope of ever returning home.
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Audition Day

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying [moodboard](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/190313882010/seven-by-zeski-language-english-words-45k).
> 
> This is Ziam with a HEFTY dose of OT5 friendship. They're all in the 17–19 range FYI. ( _**weeps in fetus Ziam**_ ) It'll be a challenge to juggle such a large cast, but I'm up for it. Title comes from a song by the same name, featured on the first series. 
> 
> This is mainly an adaptation of the first Digimon series (Adventure). There'll be elements from the second and third series (02 and Tamers), and also me taking _lots_ of liberties. I've tried assigning partners according to the boys’ personalities. Either based on similarities or complementarity. (I know Z has showed us [he's a Patamon guy](https://zeskiverse.tumblr.com/post/190313158760/) but I prefer Tsukaimon’s colour.)

Seven

The small coffee shop stands like a blessing among the snow that blankets the city. A warm place to escape the cold of this morning, and—more importantly—find some caffeine. Because Zayn sure isn’t completely awake, no matter how many times his sister elbows his ribs.

“Try not to sleep on stage,” Veronica warns, crossing the door he holds open for her. “I won’t forgive you if you do.”

“Just need some coffee. ‘S fine,” he replies, still blinking sleep off.

It’s true. A hot beverage will help in this odd, snowy, summer day. As much as global warming has screwed the planet up, snow is a tad too much. Forecasting might not be foretelling, but this is ridiculous. _Everything_ has been ridiculous between Veronica (literally) dragging him out of bed and getting snowed in at some ungodly hour.

Whilst Veronica picks a table, he queues for their drinks. The order sits ready at the tip of his tongue, mentally rehearsed several times. He knows what can make Veronica less grumpy, and right now it’s his only hope. Passing his audition, too, but that one is out of his hands.

Just like the entire blooming day.

#

Louis rushes into the toilets, begging his bladder to spare on his dignity. He should have stopped after the first cuppa; he really should. Too late for regret now. He’s already bumped into some girl, and nearly caused her to drop her laptop.

He’s also done that awkward ‘holding pee in’ run here. He can’t erase those things. They’ve happened already. And for what? To find the urinals occupied.

Naturally, the stalls are occupied, too. Why wouldn’t they be? Because it would be nice to keep some of his fading dignity? Unlikely, since the whole day is turning into his private Friday the 13.

If this is a sign to drop out of that audition, he’ll need a clearer message. Proper english.

“Fuck that!” he hisses, walking between a curly-haired boy and a blond. He unbuttons and unzips his trousers in one move, then sighs in relief. “I _fooking_ needed this!”

“That’s the loudest pee I’ve ever heard,” the blond says in an Irish accent. He clearly disregards urinal etiquette, but again, so does Louis for picking the urinal right beside him. “The fuck you drank, mate?”

“Eh... Got overboard with a few cuppas,” he replies, turning to the lad. “Have an audition today— I suppose I’m sweating it already.”

“Are you participating in the talent contest, too?”

This time, the question comes from Louis’ left. Does anyone even respect the bro code around here?

“Yeah, a monologue.” Louis squints. “And you are...?”

“I’m Harry.”

“Mate, I think he meant what you’re showing to the judges,” the blond guy says, and okay, this is now a full convo. “I’m playing the harmonica. Singing a bit, too.”

“Lads—” Louis turns to each of them quickly “—can we talk _after_ we’re done here?”

#

“I’ll be quick,” Liam tells his dad, unlocking the door.

There’s no time to think. If he hesitates, even a little, he won’t leave the car and step into the cold air. Why is it so cold on a summer day? It’s been 42 degrees 12 hours ago. More importantly, why today of all days? He doesn’t need a cold or a stuffy nose for his performance. His nerves are more than enough, thank you.

Still, he jogs to into coffee shop. His first bad decision, as he ends up tripping on his shoelaces and tackling another boy down. The second bad decision, if he counts refusing his dad’s help.

“I’m so sorry. I wasn’t—”

“Owowowow!” the boy cries. A cup that reads _BATMAN_ sits upside down on his head, coffee spilling over his dark fringe. “Tha’ had gone better in my mind. A lot better.”

Half-successful or not, Batman has saved Liam from planting his face to the floor. That’s more than enough to earn him sincere thanks and a new drink. Not his exact order, but something cheaper, since Papa Payne has provided money for just two drinks; not three.

Liam takes the cup off the boy’s head, and splits the soaked hair in the middle. Doe eyes of the same colour as his stare back at him. By all the blinking, it’s safe to assume his saviour doesn’t get the situation more than him.

“Are you all right?” he asks, placing the cup on the floor.

“He’ll survive,” a voice replies, but it’s not the boy under Liam. “Can’t say the same for that latte, though.”

Liam glances up to a brunette in glasses, who looks oddly familiar to him. Odd, because he doesn’t know her name. And he would study her face for long, if not for a timid _“you’re still on top of me.”_

“Sorry, sorry!” Liam scrambles to his feet, then helps the boy up with him. “I’m terribly sorry!”

“Go wash your hair,” the girl orders, and this time her eyes are on Batman.

It’s not till they stand side-by-side that the pieces fall into place. The air of familiarity about her comes from her looks. She’s a near-exact copy of the boy, but with longer hair and thick-rimmed glasses.

“I’ll help him,” Liam says. To make sure he’s not intruding, he checks with Batman through a quirk of his eyebrows. He turns back to the girl after receiving a timid nod. “Wait a bit, please. And I’m sorry for this mess.”

The girl grins. “I’m sure he doesn’t mind.”

“Vix!” The boy twists his lips at her, but she laughs it off and leaves. “I’m sorry for tha’, uh...”

“I’m Liam.”

“Zayn.”

“C’mon, Zayn.” Liam waves him in, placing a hand to Zayn’s shoulder. “Let’s get you clean.”

As they head to the toilets, a man with a mop and a bucket passes them in the opposite direction.

#

Waiting isn’t an issue. Till it is.

Staring won’t make Zayn come out faster, but hey, Veronica is out of options. It should be worth a try, right? She can’t just fling the door open, stick her head in, and tell him to hurry up.

Well, she _can_. But just because she can, doesn’t mean she should.

So, when the door opens, of course she expects her brother. Only that’s not Zayn. It’s not even two boys: a pale boy with bleached hair comes out, then two more. And although the curly one reminds her of the boy with Zayn, the hairstyles don’t quite match.

Maybe she’s staring at them for too long, because then the trio heads her way. Mostly the blond one. The other don’t come closer till they’re waved in.

“Can I get me bag back?”

Veronica frowns. “Your bag?”

“Behind the seat,” he says, pointing to the space between the seats and the corner. “Has a bunch of pins on it.”

If it’s all a lie, it’s an elaborated one. The pins—a shamrock, _LUCKY_ , a leprechaun, the flag of Ireland—plus his accent make for a consistent alibi. But again, it wouldn’t be hard to see somebody hide a bag this big.

To be on the safe side, Veronica questions him further.

“What’s inside?”

“Just food. Those bloody auditions take too long,” the boy replies, not missing a beat. “Better safe than starving, y’know.”

That’s not how the saying goes, but this time she’ll let it slide. The bag is filled with snacks, too, so there’s little to question.

Besides the fact somebody has (likely) robbed a vending machine, that is.

“Oh, it’s you lot again,” Zayn says, approaching the table. The boy who’s tackled him stays a step behind, though also acknowledges the trio with a timid wave. “Thanks for the help, mate.”

“Wait. You bumped into me!” Veronica points to Louis. She turns to Zayn, waggling her forefinger between him and Louis. “You know them?”

“Just met, actually,” Zayn confirms, bringing his hand to her nose. Cologne wafts from his skin. “Thanks to _Leeyum_ and Louis, I don’t reek of coffee.”

“It’s hard to miss a lad sticking another lad’s hair in the sink,” Irish snack dealer says, making circular movements on his head. “You don’t see that everyday.”

“I’ll... I think I need details,” she says, budging up on the seat.

#

By the time Zayn finishes his narrative, snow falls down again. Everyone’s properly introduced, and Veronica has learnt about their toilet convo. She comes to the conclusion that _this is what happens when boys go in pairs to the loo._

Funnier is the coincidence that all headed the same way. The place is crowded, so others must take part in the audition for the same talent show. Either way, since they’re already in a group, it only seems natural that they remain together.

“You keep one of these when you have wee siblings,” Louis explains, passing a small bottle of hair perfume to Veronica. It’s the same fragrance on Zayn. “Works on vomit, too.”

“I can imagine.” She wrinkles her nose, passing it back to Louis. “But I’m more impressed that you let someone else touch your hair. I mean, he’s not mum.”

Zayn has his hand to Veronica’s mouth at the speed of sound, his eyes wide as plates.

“Did I do something bad?” Liam asks, unsure of what he’s done exactly. “I didn’t want to offend—”

“It stopped snowing.”

Everyone turns to Harry. Outside, snow still falls down.

Niall leans over him, closer to the windows. “I still see it, mate.”

“I mean it _really_ stopped. Look! It’s not falling,” Harry clarifies.

And it’s true. Starting at it for a moment longer, the snowflakes remain suspended, frozen in the air. That’s not all, either. Everyone around has frozen up. Only the music on the speakers is still on.

“Dad!” Liam jolts up, dashing to the door.

Zayn and Veronica follow suit, and then the other three. The people outside aren’t any different from the ones inside. Everything stays still. The only movement comes from an azure hole in the sky.

Liam reaches into his pocket, producing a pen-sized telescope. He can’t see anything inside the hole above. It’s just an empty hole. There’s nothing inside. And he’ll inform the others, when six bright points shoot from it in their direction.

“Get down!”

He barely has time to yell and duck Zayn and Veronica behind his dad’s car. Louis tackles Harry down, covering their heads. Niall dives behind a tree.

The stars rain down like comets, each going off like a muffled shot through a silencer. Six in total, just like the lights Liam has seen. And although no others fall down, it takes a good minute before anyone dares stand up.

“Is it over?” Veronica adjusts her glasses. “What in the world was that?”

Whatever it is, six lights pour from the holes open by the impact. They’re geysers of the same azure in the hole above, combining into a wave to crash over them. It’s just light, but it drowns them like water would, robbing them of consciousness.

#

They wake up one by one. The snow is gone, and so is the café and any trace of civilisation. Fresh grass grows under them, and trees as tall as streetlights are all they see. There’s no ice or breeze to cause shivers, their surroundings now a true portrait of spring.

“Where in the _fook_ are we?” Louis asks, still coughing.

“Not England, that’s for sure,” Veronica replies. She flips her phone open, only to find out there’s no service. Unknown characters float around the screen, despite the empty battery icon. “Any phone still working?”

Responses range from shrugs to muttered curses, and are one in essence: _no_. All phones, besides no service, accuse dead battery and display odd characters. Veronica’s mini laptop behaves slightly different, displaying full battery and active internet connection. Still, running any program gives her an error message in the same symbols.

“Everyone’s ignoring our clothes changed, or...?” Niall points to Harry. “He looks like a bloody pirate!”

Louis tugs at Harry’s ruffle blouse. “That’s... a lot of frills, mate.”

However, Harry isn’t the only one who’s changed clothes. The flashiest, perhaps, but not the only one.

Veronica finds herself in a WWI pilot outfit. Niall is indistinguishable from a 70-something golfer. There’s also Liam in a sleeveless top of the UK flag and cargo shorts, whilst Zayn wears a checkered hoodie and skinny Jeans. Louis also wears skinny trousers, but his are bright red and have braces attached. His striped top has a similar colour, too.

“We have bigger concerns than clothes.” Veronica points to a distant mountain, the only thing visible from their location. “Finding a road or somebody, for example.”

As if by design, the bushes rustle. More accurately, _something_ makes the bushes rustle. At best, it’s a person that can tell them where they are. At worst, it’s a beast hunting for a 6-portion teenage snack.

There’s also a third option, that sits in between, and the one nobody expects.

“Veronica?” a small voice asks.

It’s not a person. Definitely not a person. It speaks, it’s alive, but it’s not human.

Veronica places a hand to her chest. “Me?”

“Veronica!” the small creature chirps, then floats in her direction.

More creatures come out of the bushes, calling the other boys’ names. They all resemble plush toys, and no larger than an average newborn. Their shapes and colours also differ, and only their chanting of a single name is common to all.

“A bagworm moth?” Veronica wonders aloud. With a tentative finger, she pokes the head of the green critter in a brown cocoon, getting a gelatinous touch. “What are you? What are _all_ of you?”

Giggling, the six creatures queue, side by side, introducing themselves. From the worm-like one talking to Veronica, going all the way to the long-eared guinea pig.

Minomon, Chibimon, Chapmon, Kapurimon, Chocomon and Tokomon.

Niall crouches down before the blue one, Chibimon. “Ye critters are like... siblings?”

“Siblings?” Chibimon tilts its head, blinking those big, scarlet eyes. “What’s that?”

“You have the same last name— Mon,” Niall replies, scooping Chibimon in his arms and carrying it to where Zayn and Veronica stand. “Like these two.”

“Zayn Malik.”

“And I’m Veronica Malik.”

Chibimon blinks some more. It studies Zayn, then Veronica, then frowns at Niall.

“He’s a baby. I don’t think he gets what you’re saying,” Liam says. He holds a hand out, smiling when Chibimon puts its stubby arm on his palm. “Nice to meet you, Chibimon. I’m Liam.”

“Liam... Malik?”

“Not yet, but I reckon my brother can change that,” Veronica chirps.

Liam’s eyes widen. Zayn starts choking on seemingly air. Niall pays no mind, and instead explains that spouses also share a surname. And since it’s a new concept, it only adds to confusion, as the other creatures gather around him.

Kapurimon, the one resembling a cat head with a lemur tail and metal helmet, leaps into Liam’s arms. It wiggles till it’s comfortable, coiling its fluffy tail around it. Tokomon sprawls itself atop Zayn’s head. Only Minomon overlooks a cuddle, instead swinging off a branch from its long antennae.

“You can eat ‘spouses’, Liam?” Kapurimon asks.

“Technically speaking, yes,” Veronica replies. “But you lot are too young for that.”

No matter how one looks at them, they’re babies. Toddler voices and disproportionate bodies. Only two have all four limbs. Two others have no limbs at all, and one lacks a body altogether.

They’re like halfway done kids’ doodles.

“Can we focus again on how we’re still _fooking_ lost?” Louis says, clapping as he does so. He pokes Chapmon’s bald spot till it giggles. “I reckon these little ones can’t help—”

“Anybody heard that?” Liam covers Kapurimon’s muzzle with a hand, glancing left and right.

Distant, yet audible. The distinct buzzing of an engine. Be it a helicopter or a monoplane, it means one thing— help. A lift, a working phone, or just directions to the nearest embassy. All these alternatives found in a simple, continuous noise.

Finding a suitable tree, Liam passes a restless Kapurimon to Zayn. He climbs to the highest branch with ease, using thick vines. From this height he can survey the surroundings with his pocket telescope, and so he does.

“Oi! You see anything?” Niall yells.

“Not yet!” He swings his legs over the branch to face the other way. Still no sign of plane, but the noise draws closer. “Doesn’t look— Wait. Something’s come.”

The initial image comes in focus with an adjust of the lens. A large flying object heads their direction, as expected. Not so expected are the extra four arms and two legs, and a pair of large pincers.

“It’s a… stag beetle?”

Granted, bugs don’t outgrow humans, nor sound like engines.

The red pincers chop tree tops with the ease of a gardening scissor. Five trees destroyed in one fell swoop. Liam misses the ground by a foot, entangled in a cat bed of vines.

“Anyone hurt?” he asks, watching Kapurimon chomp the vines till he drops down.

“Somehow,” Zayn replies, letting go of Veronica. “Wha’ was tha’?”

“Kuwagamon, a virus Digimon.”

Veronica picks Minomon up by its antenna. “‘Digimon’? That thing is a ‘Digimon’?”

“Yes,” it chirps, swinging like a pendulum, arms flailing. “We’re _all_ Digimon, Veronica”

But timing is ever adverse and the engine noise draws near again. Kuwagamon dives, forcing them to the ground. Liam shields Veronica and Zayn, whilst Louis barely saves Harry from certain mauling.

“Everybody okay?!” Liam shouts to the other three. He breathes out, seeing Louis sit Harry up and a pale hand rise from under torn vines and bushes. “Zayn? Veronica? Are you hurt?”

Zayn shakes his head vigorously. Veronica mimics him, if only to a tenth of intensity.

“Oi! We gotta leave before that thing comes back!” Niall reminds them, completely emerging from the bushes. “It’s gonna kill us!”

With the dreadful buzzing as a reminder, they grab the tiny Digimon and flee. Deeper into the woods they can hide, or try to. Any option than waiting for the same fate as the chopped trees around them. That’s the only certainty, besides the destruction left in Kuwagamon’s wake.

They run and run, dodging trees and diving through bushes. Out of the woods, a cliff oversees a river by several metres. The wild waters below offer no more safety than an encounter with the crimson pincers in their pursuit.

“We’re fucked.” Niall stretches his neck over the edge. He eyes the sharp rocks below them, a sure ticket to the grave. “We’re _so_ fucked.”

“I’ll protect you, Niall,” Chibimon chirps, to which the other Digimon agree.

For bravery leads to recklessness, the six Digimon leap and meet Kuwagamon mid-air, ignoring Niall’s and everyone’s pleas. The pink froth they spew over Kuwagamon’s face bewilders it into crashing in the woods.

Veronica is the first to stand, hand over her mouth as she assesses the situation.

Deep gashes and felled trees lead to the forest. A dust cloud rises from it, and despite the impact, no birds fly away. All that’s seen are six tiny, lifeless bodies scattered all over. No visible breathing or stirring.

“Are they—” Niall swallows hard, propping himself up on one foot. “The wee critters... they’re...”

Harry chews on his bottom lip to keep it from trembling. Louis sports a more contained attitude,though his eyes insist on blinking, hoping for a different scene. Liam, clinging to Zayn, doesn’t dare to loosen his grip.

Their chances of escaping is again zero, as the clatter of scissors resounds through the forest. It’s at nearly two storeys high on its legs that Kuwagamon’s true terror shows.

Trees become weed to its four arms, effortlessly uprooted with a swat. Every step—sluggish and heavy—is a display of the force that’s rammed into the small Digimon.

“Anybody here that can’t run?” Liam throws Niall and Harry a cautious look. He’s met with timid nods. Seeing Louis frozen, he doesn’t expect to be acknowledged. “We grab them and run,” he adds, quirking his eyebrows towards Kapurimon’s group.

Zayn takes a deep breath. “Reckon they’re still alive?”

“Even if they’re not, we can’t let that thing eat them,” Liam replies. “They’ve saved us... for now.”

The edge in Liam’s voice contrasts with his clammy hands. It’s obvious they can’t chase away anything that big. But gratitude requires them to pay their little saviours back, if only with a burial. If it’s a leg race, outrunning Kuwagamon isn’t impossible.

“He looks a bit out of it.” Niall gestures to Louis. “Will this _really_ work?”

“Our options include swimming in the river or becoming that thing’s lunch,” Veronica fastens her backpack. “There’s not much of a choice.”

“It’s— I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” Louis says, more to Harry—who holds his hand—than to Liam and the others. “Let’s get out of here.”

The plan is simple: a hit and run strategy. Not enough ‘hitting’ and plenty of ‘running’, actually.

They should split in half, run around Kuwagamon and back into the woods. The tall mountain will be their rendezvous, in case they all get separated.

The counting is short. Liam’s _“three!”_ announces the start of the plan. Each of them scoops a little creature and breaks into a run worthy of a shoplifter. They’re splitting left and right. It’s going to work. It _has_ to work.

But then, six become five, and that doesn’t pass unnoticed by Zayn. No arms or pincers chase either group. Instead, Kuwagamon marches towards a jumpy Liam throwing rocks at its head.

“ _Leeyum!_ Wha’ you’re doing?!” Zayn yells.

Liam crouches down, grabbing a handful of pebbles that he chucks with great accuracy. His grip on Kapurimon tightens, despite the pointy helmet to prickle his chest.

“I’ll catch up! Just go!” he urges them, casting more stones at an enraged Kuwagamon. “Get out of here!”

Zayn is the first to grab a stone and run back to Liam. Veronica follows him, and then Louis and Harry. They also start throwing stones, each from a different direction.

Niall glances at Chibimon in his arms, letting out an annoyed huff. So many times has his mum asked if he would jump off a bridge if his mates also did it. He’d always taken it as typical mum exasperation, but never once had thought she’d be right.

For people he’s known for an hour, on top of that.

“Yer mad as a box of frogs,” he mutters, arming himself with a broken branch. He swings it twice, tightens his grip on Chibimon, then rushes after the others. “Oi, overgrown mite! Over here!”

Their united front works for a minute or so. Kuwagamon is unable to focus on a single target. Every time it turns to one of them, the ones on its sides and back throw more stones. This same tactic goes on till it makes a choice— Liam.

“Go!” Liam orders again. “We won’t have another chance. Just go!”

However, no one moves. Not Zayn, nor any of the other four. It has the opposite effect, causing stones to fly faster and more often.

“I’m not watching anyone else die, knobhead!” Louis shouts, surprisingly energetic for his catatonic state from a moment ago. “We’re _not_ leaving! _Fook_ that!”

A silent agreement lies in those words. Foolish, reckless, imprudent. So many words to describe it, yet, it’s the chance they take. If those red arms hit Liam, he can kiss his ribs—and every other bone—goodbye.

There’s no room for ‘almost’ here. The cost for ‘almost’ is too high. ‘Almost’, here, can be paid only _once_.

On Veronica’s sign, Liam sprints forwards, the fastest he’s ever had in his life. His grip on Kapurimon becomes tighter, the closer he gets to eager, red mandibles. The stabbing to his chest is a mere afterthought. Bleeding now or later, a little or a lot— it’s all a matter of perspective.

Niall drills his branch into Kuwagamon’s knee pit, as Veronica instructs. It’s one of the few soft spots in its steely exoskeleton. Pained howls fill the air, loud like hundreds of chainsaws. The injured leg bends, and— _thankfully_ —the red pincers miss Liam.

“We’re dead,” Niall says between laughs. It’s hardly a laughing matter, so he’s _tittering_ when Liam slide tackles between Kwagamon’s legs. “We’re _so_ dead.”

“If we stay here, yeah,” Zayn agrees, already hoisting Liam up by the arm. “C’mon, Niall!”

Escaping is the whole point, isn’t it? Living to tell the tale, and all that. And they’re ready for it, have been from the moment this began. They’re ready to run, scramble, and even drag each other. The one thing they’re unprepared for, though, is the burning in their arms.

Louis is the first to let go, recoiling from Chapmon. He winces and hisses, arms flailing wildly in hopes of soothing the skin. The others follow him, in various degrees of similar reactions, Harry the last one to do so.

“They’re burning up.” Veronica pokes Chocomon with a finger, retracting her hand at the touch of scorching skin. “We can’t carry them—”

A glare envelops the six small bodies. Kuwagamon has just dislodged the branch from its leg, and—like the kids—it stops before the blinding light.

Once the glare dies out, six new and bigger creatures appear. A green caterpillar, a guinea pig of purple wings, a black-armoured knight, a humanoid green turtle in a helmet, a blue dragon, and a rabbit-like creature of droopy, oversized ears.

“Let’s roll, fellas!” the turtle shouts, withdrawing in its shell and starting to spin.

From the caterpillar’s beak, silky thread flies, snaring Kuwagamon’s wings. The turtle follows up with a bash of its shell to the injured leg. The podgy knight, the guinea pig and the rabbit join in, shooting lightning, fire and ice shards, respectively. Last blow is on the blue dragon and its barrage of punches to Kuwagamon’s head.

All their combined efforts don’t suffice, and at the blue dragon’s command, they attack again. An all out-assault with all six of them. This time, Kuwagamon topples backwards, ablaze from midriff up.

“The _fook_ —” Louis stops himself mid-sentence, blinking like a defective doll. Like the others, he stares at the fire and the massive body on the ground. “The _fook_ was that?!”

“Niall!” the blue dragon shouts, breaking into a wide grin.

Each of the creatures rush to meet one of them. Whilst neither party fully grasp what has happened, they all know they’ve avoided a tragedy. Barely. _Multiple_ tragedies, given the body count has dropped from six to one, instead of rising to _twelve_.

“You’re not dead,” Veronica says, picking up the green caterpillar of long, frilly ears. Its purple, lightning-shaped stripes spread from beak to sting, the markings on its head resembling eyes. “Are you... really Minomon?”

“I’m now Dokunemon,” it replies, and its voice is slightly different. Whereas Minomon sounded as a toddler, this one sounds more like a ten-years-old. “I’ve digivolved.”

“I see.” Veronica nods carefully. “I’ll need an explanation from the top.”

“Can we just leave?” Niall asks, red-faced and still tittering. “That fucking thing tried to, you know—” he laughs harder “— _kill_ us.”

And it tries again, as it sinks its pincers to the ground, causing the cliff they stand on to collapse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the [Digisquad](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/190313825095/the-digisquad), by the way.
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For inquiries on prompts and AUs, reach me @[zeskiyo](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or @[zeskiverse](https://twitter.com/zeskiverse) on twitter.


	2. Veedramon is Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and the boys try adapting to their new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying [moodboard](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/610972118165979136/seven-by-zeski-language-english-words-k-rated-t).

**II**

It’s free fall for their group. Mostly. All of the Digimon’s attempts to avoid the imminent plunge in the river are futile. No claws, wings, or threads offer any salvation. Maybe for the Digimon alone, but not whilst hanging on to teenagers thrice as heavy as them.

“You lot stay close together,” the green turtle instructs, withdrawing into its shell.

In a split moment, it gains momentum and dives faster into the river below. When it resurfaces, a school of colourful goldfish follow it. A number large enough to spread under Liam and his friends, like a scaly safety mattress.

“You can open your eyes, Zayn,” the winged guinea pig says.

Zayn does as told, cracking a single eye open. “We’re not dead?”

Veronica nods to Dokunemon, upon having her glasses returned to her.

“Bold of you to assume we’d all go to the same place, dear brother.” She lightly squeezes a handful of fish. “What’s this... _squishy_ stuff... are they really fish?”

Soft or not, the colourful school carry them away from falling rocks. Not much ‘carrying’, as rapid waters set their course to the sea. Isn’t a smooth ride, either: the bumping of rocks and fast turns make sure it’s not. All the way outside the canyon and onto solid ground.

“We’re... alive...”

The words hardly come out, heavy on Niall’s lips. His pale skin shows much more colour than usual, rosy as if he’d run a marathon. His laboured breath, too, a misleading telltale sign.

“...Somehow?” he adds, flopping onto his back.

“Today is a day of ‘somehows’, it seems,” Veronica says, staring at the turtle Digimon. Her attempts to catch its eyes are futile, as an oversized, blue helmet shelters them. “I reckon we have to thank you...”

“Kamemon,” the Digimon supplies. “It’s no problem, lass. We’re here to protect the lot of you, most likely.”

Veronica nods slowly. “Yeah, about that...”

Timing is as good as it gets. Once onto something, Veronica stops at nothing to get to the truth. Zayn knows it well, victim to her prying his entire life. So, he doesn’t bother intervening. There are things that take priority, anyway. Like maintaining a calm façade and keeping his heart inside his ribcage.

His priority is to find a spot for himself. Some much-needed room to breathe, collect thoughts, and release pent-up tension. By the time Veronica notices he’s gone, he’ll be back refreshed. A little white lie should cover it, and if she does insist, he can tell her in private. It’s still better than sharing it with the other lads, especially—

“ _Leeyum_!”

“Am I... bothering you?” Liam glances down at his own arms, where the purple-winged guinea pig rests. “He wanted to see you, but his wings are still new.”

And what to do, really? On one hand, there’s Liam—apologetic as a puppy caught chewing a shoe—worried about overstepping. (Which he technically _is_ , though in the politest way known to humankind.) On the other hand, Zayn needs time alone. He’s been comforted a few moments ago, and he fears it might become a habit. It _will_ , because Liam is genuine at it, and that spells _trouble_.

For Zayn, at least.

“I can... leave, if you want.”

“No, no!” Zayn blurts, striding to take his Digimon from Liam. “I was just trying to calm down a bit,” he supplies in a more collected tone, which only comes out forced. “W-wanna sit a bit?”

That’s all they do. A good minute pass that’s just them staring at their own feet. Oh, and ignoring funny looks they get from Tsukaimon, who takes the opportunity to introduce itself to them.

“Thank you for coming back for me.”

The words prompt Zayn to take his eyes off the dirty he’s been scuffing with his heel.

“A bit daft, a bit reckless, but it saved my life,” Liam adds with a bashful smile.

“You played decoy first!” Zayn scoffs, and he’s really not as offended as he is amused. “You’re _not_ one to talk, mate.”

Laughter settles it for them. Both because they can admit it hasn’t been their brightest moment, and because Tsukaimon scolds them. Again, it’s not like either would get offended by a pudgy winged guinea pig worried about their well-being. Zayn knows he isn’t, and he also gets the impression that neither does Liam.

Not when one giggles as endearingly as Liam does, no.

They would talk even more, if not for Veronica’s not-so-discrete interference. A blessing, for Zayn struggles to change the subject of their chat. He supposes there’s no easy way to switch from near-death at the pincers of a humungous stag beetle to hobbies and astrology. Getting to know Liam will have to wait for another day.

“We need to eat,” she says, once all six reunite. She points to the forest behind her, raising a hand up. “I vote for looking for food and setting up a camp.”

Louis raises both hands, and so does Harry. Niall raises a hand, too, buried in a pack of crisps. His point is that they can eat now and look for more food _later_. Which isn't the worst idea, weren't they completely unfamiliar with the area: he’s working on the assumption there’s any food in these lands. Veronica still insists they save his provisions for an emergency.

“We’re helping ye.” Niall uncaps and passes a juice pouch to an eager Veemon. “Just let us finish here.”

Veronica slumps on a rock, elbows on her knees, and chin on her hands. “Be quick, please. We’re starving.”

“Food tastes better when we eat it together,” he tells her.

#

Their incursion into the forest leads to an open area with several berries, and even some fruits, like bananas and coconuts. It’s not much, but they all agree they’re in no position to be picky. The priority is to _not_ starve and become some Digimon’s meal.

Which they seem to succeed at, till the air shifts.

“Anybody heard that?” Lopmon asks, its long ears perking up. “I think I’ve heard something!”

Veemon shrugs. “I don’t hear any—”

A muffled, distant noise that resembles a drill can be heard in the distance. The noise keeps growing louder and clearer, becoming its clearest when a mole hole splits the ground. Small, then rapidly enlarges, as a thorny, storey-high spiral shell rapidly emerges. Its apex comes to a halt, and with it dies the deafening sound.

The berries on Louis’ arms roll across the ground. “The fuck is that?”

“It’s coming!” Veemon shouts, to which the other Digimon gather around him. “Stay alert!”

A green mass comes out of the only visible opening in the sturdy shell. What seems shapeless at first glance, rearranges into a mollusc-like paw. Another paw emerges, followed by large tentacles as those of an anemone, lighter in shade to the rest of the body. Finally, comes a head comparable to a T-rex, from where the tentacles sprout like a spring onion.

“That... doesn’t look too friendly.” Veronica grabs Zayn’s hand. “Not friendly _at all_ , actually.”

“It isn’t,” Dokunemon confirms. “MoriShellmon are extremely territorial and will fight even larger Digimon than themselves.”

Zayn squeezes Veronica’s hand back. “You mean there’s stuff bigger than tha’ thing?!”

Although he asks, Zayn doesn’t seek an answer. Neither do the others, after getting chased by that Kuwagamon earlier. Spending the day fleeing from a mauling to another _isn’t_ fun. Maybe for those seeking the thrill of near-death, sure, but other than that, no.

Veemon leads the assault with a barrage of punches to MoriShellmon’s face. Kamemon joins in with a bash of its shell. Things get strange, however, when Dokunemon is unable to spit any threads. The same happens to Tsukaimon and Lopmon, who also fail to shoot their attacks.

“They’re acting funny,” Harry says, watching their Digimon—except Veemon—grow sluggish. MoriShellmon has no trouble hitting them away with its tentacles, despite its own slowness. “...Why?”

As if on cue, loud grumbling fills the air.

_“Food tastes better when we eat it together.”_

“Food,” Veronica mumbles, realisation dawning on her. She claws at Zayn’s arm, shaking it. “He ate Niall’s food!”

“If we can’t fight, we run,” Liam tells them. He throws a weakened PawnChessmon onto his back, tilting his head towards the other Digimon on the ground. “Niall and Veemon, you too!”

“We’re sorry, Veronica,” Dokunemon whispers. “I’m too hungry to fight.”

She shakes her head, attempting a smile. “You can fight some other day. We’re leaving, now.”

Or they would leave, were it not for a thick fog MoriShellmon spews over them. It encircles the perimeter, blanketing everything in white smoke. The forest might as well have disappeared, and they wouldn’t know better. They’re trapped.

If this isn’t enough, tentacles sprout from the ground and whack all of them behind the head. It’s quick and merciless. In a single moment, there’s no one standing any more. The exception is Niall, as the tentacle to attack him, picks him up and binds him like a straightjacket. Veemon tries to free him, but only ends up pinned down under a massive paw with suction cups.

“Ye fucking—” Niall sinks his incisors into the MoriShellmon’s tentacle. He can ignore the slime seeping through his teeth for a moment, if it means gaining freedom. If he can’t use his limbs, his teeth will do. “‘Emme go!”

MoriShellmon retaliates with an even tighter grip, forcing Niall to let go. It’s now harder to breathe. No more air gets in. The little that’s left in his lungs, not squeezed out of him, is used to scream.

“Ni... all...” Veemon tries to push the paw off his back, only to get crushed against the ground again. “Ni... all!”

Niall cracks an eye open. His consciousness is fading. He knows he won’t last long, either smothered or for having his spine snapped. To his right, his friends lay all passed out. They’re the next after him, if he doesn’t do anything. But what can he even do, constricted and on verge of blacking out?

“Vee... mon...”

As his eyelid droops more and more, a glare snaps Niall awake. The source of the light seems to be his pocket, and it’s strong enough to be seen through his golf trousers. The light zaps from him to Veemon, and suddenly MoriShellmon is flipped over, and he’s chucked up in the air.

Great. Now he’ll hit his head and break his neck. _Just perfect._ Except that his body is seemingly too numb to even feel he’s hit solid ground.

“Are you all right, Niall?”

The voice sounds familiar, if only deeper. Niall takes a little peek of what’s solid ground, then glances upwards, to the source of the voice. A tall dinosaur of blue and white scales stares at him out of the corner of its red eye.

“Are you all right?” the dinosaur repeats.

“...Veemon?” Niall blinks once, twice. Despite his frown, he nods when his cap is put back on his head. “What— yer such a mean cunt now!”

“I’m Veedramon,” the Digimon corrects, showing way more (and sharper) teeth than Niall recalls. “We have to do something about him.”

Albeit unsure, Niall nods. “Get that thing.”

Veedramon has more than just size. In this new form, it’s able to tackle and send MoriShellmon reeling backwards. Its well-developed legs and arms allow for more powerful manoeuvres, and now the two Digimon seem to be on equal footing.

MoriShellmon isn’t daft, though. It has realised by now it can’t win in a brawl, and tries to restrain Veedramon with its tentacles. Legs, arms, neck and jaw— all at once.

Niall takes the opportunity to check on his friends. Liam is the first one to stir awake, so he jogs to him.

“Caught ya,” he says, diving under Liam’s arm just in time to prevent a nasty fall. “Rest a bit, Payno. That thing got us bad.”

Liam winces, blinking an eye at time. “Where’s Zayn?”

“Out cold... like everyone else. But worry about yourself first, mate.” He helps Liam sit down against a tree. “Stay here and _don’t_ move—”

A roar cuts through the air. Veedramon manages to free itself, chopping off tentacles with its rhino-like horn, and then with sharp claws and teeth. It rams at MoriShellmon once more, and this time heaves the heavy shell off the ground.

Blue light gathers in Veedramon’s mouth, as it throws MoriShellmon upwards. Then, a V-shaped beam shoots out, the resulting explosion further chucking it away. Far and well above the mysterious fog that begins to disperse.

The light from before returns Veedramon to Veemon, and returns to Niall’s pocket. He then rushes to an exhaust Veemon on the ground.

“I don’t know what was that”—he helps a tittering Veemon sit up—“but ye saved our arses.”

Veemon attempts a meek victory sign, grinning its widest. “I’m... starving.”

“All the food ye want,” Niall replies with a grin. “Ye deserve it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [The new Digisquad.](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/610972490851860480/the-digisquad-rookie-edition)
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For inquiries on prompts and AUs, reach me @[zeskiyo](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or @[zeskiverse](https://twitter.com/zeskiverse) on twitter.


	3. The Tortoise and the Hare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the gang’s first night on this strange land, where even sleep isn’t guaranteed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying [moodboard](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/640032586822975488/seven-by-zeski-language-english-words-97k).

**III**

Salty winds welcome them to a small, deserted beach. The several telephone kiosks that line up the shore are the only sign others have been here. Otherwise, the place is pristine— not a trace of civilisation.

“Any luck?”

“Can’t ring home.” Zayn answers Veronica, and given her deep sigh, she’s expected as much. “Any number I know, actually.”

It’s been like this for every booth they’ve checked. Any attempts at making a call results in random noises on the other end. Sometimes, cling and clatter of heavy machinery. Other times, a robotic lady spits several words in multiple languages and at once.

“If they’re here, somebody has put them here.” Veronica nibbles on her knuckle, staring at Dokunemon, who seems to stare back. Hard to tell, since it has no visible eyes. “I don’t think these little guys did it. ...Or those things chasing us earlier.”

Harry, Niall and Liam return, and their report differs little from Zayn’s. The more they investigate, the more they find questions. Nothing but mysteries pilling upon each other.

That, till shattering glass startles them.

Louis has both hands up. To his right, a toppled telephone kiosk and broken glass. To his left, a seemingly empty turtle shell.

“Erm... It wasn’t me?” he says.

“Of course not.” Veronica sighs. “Can you boys _not_ destroy anything for five _blooming_ minutes?!”

Louis sucks his lips in, nodding slowly. “Didn’t find anything, anyway.”

“Or maybe ye did!”

Niall jogs to Louis, Veemon readily joining him. The two of them start digging on Niall’s instruction, till a thick cable surfaces.

“We could follow this,” he suggests, mostly to Veronica.

Liam and Zayn exchange a confused look, whilst Harry peeks over Niall’s shoulder.

Louis scoffs. “Mate, that’s honestly the biggest load of—”

“The Irishman speaks sense!” Veronica leaps to her feet, clapping her hands in a frenzy. “We’re getting somewhere! We’re _finally_ getting somewhere!”

Niall’s idea is simple and effective: if they follow the cable, they’re bound to reach _something_. A station, a tower, a city— any other sign of civilization on this island. Ingenious, yes, but also not half bad. It’s decided.

Veemon, PawnChessmon, and Liam tug and unearth the cable. Lopmon and Tsukaimon fly ahead to monitor the direction they’re headed to. Everyone else follows them and hopes they won’t run into another hostile Digimon.

They trek back into the woods for hours. Orange-tinted skies announce an imminent end to their rather troublesome day. Still no sign of other humans, and their only clue is this poorly buried cable they follow.

Liam is the first to suggest searching for shelter, as they don’t know what else might show up once the sun is gone. Digimon, sure, but he worries about getting ambushed by a Kwagamon or a MoriShellmon _in the dark_. _“Or something worse. There’s always something worse,”_ as Louis reminds him.

It’s then that an out-of-breath Tsukaimon crashes into Zayn’s face.

“Zayn! Zayn! Zayn! Zayn! Zayn!”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa!” He pries the pudgy Digimon off his face, holding it at eye level. “Slow down, a bit— Wha’ happened?”

“A lake. There’s a lake ahead,” Lopmon supplies for Tsukaimon, much more collected. It glides and lands sprawled on Harry’s head, looking at him upside-down. “There’s a bunch of massive human stuff, too.”

A collective weight slides off their backs. They’ve been walking for hours. If not for the sunset, they would have to stop to let Liam rest after who-knows-how-many kilometres of cable.

However, what awaits them isn’t a station, nor a city. Instead, they run into a large oxbow with a patch of land at its centre. Wreckage of electricity pylons surfaces from water, and besides these, only the electric tram sitting on this almost mini island is man-made.

 _Assuming_ there are other humans around.

“I don’t even care if it’s haunted!” Louis dashes ahead, waving Kamemon in. “You can sleep on the ground, if you want! ‘Cos I won’t!”

“This is how ye get killed in horror films,” Niall notes. “No station for us, I guess.”

“Better catch up before he drives it into the water,” Veronica says, squeezing his shoulder. This is still a clue as good as any other. Will give a great shelter for tonight, too. “C’mon, you lot.”

“In a minute,” Zayn tells them. He ignores his sister’s smirk when she notices Liam teaching PawnChessmon and Veemon hand stretches. “You, uh, can go ahead.”

As soon as they leave, Zayn steps closer to Liam. He’d have helped with the cable, if not for that disarming _‘Your hands should stay soft’_. What if Liam thinks he’s a chore-averse fuckboy? _Gosh_ , that’s not an impression he wants to leave.

“Your hands aren't hurt?”

Liam perks up, letting go of PawnChessmon’s hands. His usual, sheepish smile returns to his face.

“These gloves are actually ace,” he replies, plucking off one of his thick, brown gloves. He turns a palm to Zayn, wiggling all five fingers in the air. “See? All fine.”

Zayn nods cautiously. Not out of disbelief, but because he should say something that wouldn’t make himself sound like a spoilt, little prince. He may be the artsy kind, but a little labour won’t scare him.

Why is it important that Liam knows this, Zayn cannot tell.

“Oh.” He attempts a smile. “Thought you needed help... Just forget I was being weird! I’m going now!” he rushes the words, already turning on his heels. “I’ll go see my sister! Bye!”

“Zayn, wait!”

He turns to Liam ever so slowly, as if his body will crumble, dare he move any quicker. And then... he waits. The way Liam squeezes those gloves doesn’t inspire much more confidence.

Fortunately, PawnChessmon steps in, poking Liam with its spear, then stares at him. Zayn can't know if it's really staring, so he stands there, half-glad he’s not really intruding on the silent conversation.

“Oh, that’s right!” Liam approaches Zayn, rubbing the nape of his neck. “I— We’ll need food, I guess. So... I was thinking if you could help me catch some fish?”

Zayn nods intently. “You wan’ my help?”

“If you don’t mi—”

“I won’t mind!” he blurts out. He hasn’t expected this outburst much more than Liam’s now raised eyebrows, even though it’s from his own mouth. “I mean, I’m not _tha’_ good, but I—” he clears his throat “—can help. I can help ya, yeah.”

“I’ll help you eat!”

They immediately avert their eyes to a grinning Veemon. PawnChessmon readily ushers it towards the train with a few spear jabs.

“We should go, too. He’s a bit scary when he pokes you with that,” Liam says. His hand comes to rub his bum, as he tilts his head towards PawnChessmon. “It’s sharper than it looks.”

#

Settling takes less time when not pitching a tent. By the time navy blue tints the sky, they have a fire, fruits, and fish. There’s still a little left of Niall’s provisions, but they’ve agreed on saving it for an emergency—if they can search for food, they’ll do it instead.

This time also gives them an opportunity to chat. Because, after all, they’ve met today. Aside from Veronica and Zayn, they’re just names to one another. So, it’s only natural to latch to any familiarity they can find in this unfamiliar place.

Like Zayn, for example. Although he’s offered to help Liam, he soon reveals he’s never enjoyed fishing with his dad. Simply for disliking how fish struggle out of the water, an issue that Veronica doesn’t share.

In a similar fashion, Louis reveals he has several siblings, and Harry that he works as a baker. Niall has recently moved to England and is still getting familiar with his new life. Liam has siblings as well; two big sisters that he gushes about.

“We should take turns keeping watch.” Liam stands up, dusting himself off. “Who’s going first?”

Louis raises an arm as high as he can. “You need somebody loud. I’ll go.”

“Aren’t we self-aware tonight?” Veronica deadpans, eliciting a scoff from Louis and laughter from everyone else. “I wanna suggest doing it in pairs, though. Silence makes you sleepy, y’know?”

It’s a consensus among them. Harry volunteers to join Louis, whilst Veronica decides Zayn will pair up with Liam, leaving the last shit for Niall and herself. Her conspicuous wink sends Zayn into overthinking, and not for guessing she wants to bounce some ideas off Niall.

Still, they follow her plan. Louis and Harry remain outside, sat by the fire. Lopmon and Kamemon, too, though the little critters pile up not five whole minutes into vigilance. There’s not much to do, and the placid lake suggests stone skipping.

“ _Fooking_ weird day, eh?”

“I thought my life would change today.” Harry pokes the fire with a twig. “But I was more thinking about smashing the audition.”

“That too,” Louis agrees, chucking another pebble across the lake’s surface. It skips a few times before sinking in a _glub_. “Can’t say I expected getting peed on, either, so...”

Harry’s slouched posture gives place to something alert, like a meerkat under attack. His green eyes are ample like a kid’s marbles, and for an instant he seems ready to flee. And probably would, if not for Louis’ dismissive wave.

“It’s fine, mate. I have a good story to tell when you’re famous,” he says, picking up another pebble. “You can always sell peed trainers on the internet, I’ve heard. Collector’s item and shit.”

Harry exhales, shoulders visibly sagging. There’s no detectable irony or animosity in Louis’ voice, so it should be fine, right? Besides, it’s not like he goes around peeing on people. That’d be a tad weird. Questionable, even.

“I suppose I’ll let you pee on mine, too?” he replies with a grin. “Just in case things don’t work out for me.”

Louis snaps his fingers. “We should let all the lads pee on them. What if we’re all put into a band?”

They crack up at the thought. The stones they cast, those don’t even skip any more, instead plummeting to the bottom of the lake. And one in particular—as big as a baby’s head—sinks with a huge splash. Then, it shoots up and out of the water, missing Lopmon by an inch.

Louis scrambles to his feet. “The _fook_ —?”

Water spouts like a geyser, and from it emerges a six-storey, green serpent of a yellow, crow-like beak and white underbelly. Its steely blue eyes frantically scan the surroundings, and upon falling on the boys, its vertical irises contract into even thinner lines.

“What—”

Like Louis, Harry topples at the sudden movement. The land they stand on follows the serpent farther into the lake. This ‘almost island’ has now become a proper.

It’s also not long before Lopmon brings Harry’s attention to an enormous red leaf, snagged between rocks, wiggling wildly.

“It’s a tail! There’s a tail here!” Harry shouts to Louis, as a drowsy Kamemon joins them. “We have to free it!”

In this same instant, Niall and Liam rush out of the locomotive, along with their Digimon and Dokunemon.

“That’s Seadramon!” Dokunemon climbs Liam’s back, all the way to his shoulder. “An aggressive marine Digimon.”

“It’s not _‘Lakedramon’_ — We’re on a lake!” Niall points out. “What’s that thing doing here?!”

Harry offers a brief explanation, and they all agree on freeing Seadramon’s snagged tail. Their first challenge? Digging rocks with bare hands, as they lack pickaxes and shovels. PawnChessmon’s spear is the only tool in hand. Lopmon does try to freeze stone with ice shards, but its shot hits Seadramon’s fin.

And that’s when things get uglier.

Bellowing, the creature halts swimming and turns to their group.

“Ye can get all buff again, right?” A still Niall asks Veemon out of the corner of his mouth. “It’d be a _really_ good time to do that.”

Veemon squints, both fists balled up for a moment. “It’s... it’s not working.”

“Fall back!” Liam yells, and they all run.

Seadramon opens its beak, revealing multiple rows of saw-like teeth. A white glow gathers in its throat, and then a large chunk of ice solidifies and shoots in Harry’s direction. Lopmon leaps in the trajectory line, but its own (smaller) ice shards aren’t enough to stop the shot.

“Harold!” Louis shouts, as the ice crushes Harry and Lopmon with a cloud of dust. He readily charges at Seadramon with his eyes ablaze. “You shithead! You’ve done it now!”

“Louis, don’t!”

Despite his own warning, Liam also rushes towards the enraged sea serpent. Then, it’s Niall’s turn, though he wonders out loud why they’re always running _towards_ death instead of _from_ it.

Seadramon’s rampage goes on. Next, it tries to body slam Louis, only missing him for the combined efforts of Kamemon, Veemon and PawnChessmon. But even a united attack only suffices to sway Seadramon’s aim by a foot. This foe won’t relent, and it attacks again, beak agape and ready to devour.

Kamemon manages to push Louis out of harm’s way, only to replace him, disappearing along with Seadramon’s teeth and purple tongue.

Louis’ stomach plummets to his feet, just like he drops to his knees. Bile bubbles into his throat, and it further fuels the fire in his eyes. Everyone trusted him to keep watch, but the only thing he’s watched is his companions fall, one by one.

It’s no exaggeration to say Louis’ anger burns under his skin, hotter and hotter. Or maybe it’s something else, as a glare shoots off his braces and Seadramon’s beak.

Seadramon chokes, spitting out a spinning shell. Joined by the light Louis emanates, it enlarges, and from it emerges a tall, amphibious-like creature with a balled fist.

“Take that, wanker!” the strange creature boasts, doing a few air jabs before taking off its headphones. When it notices Louis static, it bounds over to him with somersaults. “You all right, Lou?”

Louis squints, tilting his head as close as possible to a right angle. This new Digimon _towers_ over him. It’s also hard to tell what this is, because the taped navel and stitched tummy make it very doll-like.

“Yeah, I’m— you’re... not quite Kamemon,” he eventually says.

The Digimon does a back spin on the ground, leaping back to its feet. “Gwappamon at your service, most likely.”

This very same instant, Seadramon lunges at them, and again it goes to the ground. Not by a punch, but struck by a massive shard of ice. In the opposite direction, a cross of hare and kangaroo with claw gauntlets leaps with Harry clung to its back.

Louis sprints towards them, joined by Niall and Liam.

“You’re fine!” he beams, feeling Harry’s arms up for bruises. Up and down, down and up. “God, Harold! Don’t do that again!”

“I had help.” Harry tries to halt the worried hands, unable to stop giggling. “Prairemon saved me arse there.”

“Not to interrupt the moment, boys,” Liam begins, as Seadramon regains balance, “but we still have a situation. A massive, scaly, and _mean-looking_ situation.”

The small digimon all gather in front of the boys, joined by Gawappamon and Prairemon.

“We’re gonna get that thing.” Gawappamon stretches its webbed fingers with a loud _crack_. “You keep an eye on them.”

The fight resumes, two against one. Seadramon shoots another ice clump, which Prairemon crushes with a cross slash of its metal claws. Gawappamon takes advantage of the commotion to reach an extendable punch from behind.

Seadramon’s attacks grow fiercer as they close in on it. Fin slapping, pecking, ice shooting, water squirting— it barely, if ever, notices Prairemon leave the fight. But again, the plan relies on taking its attention from Louis and co.

It’s truly the quickness of a bunny to free Seadramon’s tail. When finished, Prairemon waves at Gawappamon, and this one counter attacks, shooting several spinning CDs from the top of its head. Each disc explodes on contact, like grenades, eventually knocking Seadramon out.

Prairemon digs again, only that’s seemingly on thin air this time. Surprisingly, a hole appears, and through it Gawappamon spin throws the unconscious sea serpent. When the spatial fissure mends, a flash engulfs both digimon, leaving Kamemon and Lopmon behind.

“They’re sooooooo cool!”

Liam eyes upwards to catch a glimpse of this new weight on his head. “Tsukaimon?”

“Zayn said I could come out!” the Digimon chirps, flapping its wings twice and focusing back on Lopmon. “Did you see that? Soooooo cool!”

“I told you _‘you can come out’_ , yeah.” Zayn picks Tsukaimon up and cradles it in his arms. “But I don’t remember telling ya ‘go bother _Leeyum_.’”

“Just say you wanted to come check on him and leave,” Veronica says flatly, pushing past Zayn.

What piques her interest is the scene watched from the locomotive. Kamemon and Lopmon have also changed forms, bringing the total in their numbers to three. Do all Digimon have this ability? One thing for sure: a full stomach alone doesn’t fulfill the requirements.

“Energy alone won’t trigger this transformation.” She chews on her thumbnail. “Maybe...”

There’s so much to know. Dokunemon has been a great help, but it can’t answer everything. It’s been a single day, and by now they’ve faced death _thrice_. For what reason? Where is this ‘File Island’ located? Australia, maybe? It would explain Kuwagamon and the others, for sure.

“Are we safe here?” Zayn asks, watching a school of Marching Fish push the little isle back to land. “Like, tha’ thing could come back.”

“I dug all the way to the ocean!” Lopmon opens its stubby arms in a wide arch, also mimicking this gesture with his long ears. “It won’t come back tonight!”

“We’re good if we leave early? That’s all I hear you say.” Louis heaves a drowsy Kamemon in his arms, like one would to a toddler. “Not sleeping on a tree, so I’m going back in.”

Liam nods. “I’ll take it from here, mate.”

“Me too!” Zayn says.

For the thrill of battles seeps into their bones, sleep is restless. Soon comes morning, they shall resume their exploration, and luckily find a living soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For inquiries on prompts and AUs, reach me @[zeskiyo](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or @[zeskiverse](https://twitter.com/zeskiverse) on twitter.


	4. The Steed and the Mantis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their search, Zayn and his friends come across a rather peculiar village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying [moodboard](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/640784387661791233/seven-by-zeski-language-english-words-12k-rated).

**IV**

Past the forest, a sea of sand awaits them. A cemetery of lampposts and telephone poles, stretching till the eye can see. From atop one of them, Liam locates an old building, surrounded by metallic fences. A factory, perhaps? Whatever it is, it’s another trace of civilisation, and so they stock on coconuts and brave through seemingly endless desert.

A few hours of heat under the early morning soon, they reach a miniature village at the bottom of a valley. _“More like a crater,”_ as Veronica points out.

The buildings are simple: shaped like bowls that don't quite reach their knees. Spacious enough for a puppy or a kitty, but nowhere large enough to fit a kid. And despite these several tiny huts, this village remains empty.

_“Big Digimon! They're big Digimon!”_

Maybe not.

The whispers grow louder and come from every direction. Pairs of tiny lights glow from inside the diminutive houses, multiplying by the second. It's not before the young voices don't distinguish well from one another that small bodies flood out, crowding Liam and his friends.

“Aw! They're little babies!” Harry cooes, scooping an energetic Kapurimon in his arms. “They're just like yours, Li!”

Liam turns to PawnChessmon, who nods back. The crowd of baby Digimon also seems aware of this, as they repeatedly—and over each other—ask how PawnChessmon has _“grown up”_ and if it can teach them.

“It... sorta happened?” Liam confesses to the ones bouncing around his feet. “We don't know much, really.”

It’s then that a wolf whistle cuts the air, even louder than the dozens of hyper babies. Louis stands among a horde of Kapurimon, one of which nested upon his head.

“I'll play with ya, but you have to speak one at time, all right?” he says. “Raise your han— uh, your _tail_ , and you can speak. _One_ at time, or I can't understand you.”

Hushed conversations slowly die out, till it's quiet again. The Kapurimon stare at Louis for many seconds till the one on his head slides to his shoulder, timidly poking his cheek with its fluffy tail.

“What kind of Digimon are you?” it asks.

Louis points to the little critter, then gives its tiny siblings an assertive look. They remain silent. _Good_.

“We're not like you,” he replies. “We're humans. _People_.”

The Kapurimon’s eyes widen behind its metallic helmet.

“They're humans-people! Humans-people!” it shouts.

Easy comes, easy goes. _“Humans-people!”_ replaces the brief silence, yelled from every corner of the village. The babies bounce even more excitedly than before.

Veronica pulls out her laptop, sighing. “Honestly thought he had it under control for a minute there.”

As Liam and Zayn skip around calming down the tiny crowd, she starts a new slide presentation that hopefully will catch their attention for a full minute.

#

Niall’s stomach announces lunchtime to their group. The small Kapurimon till then focused on Veronica and her explanations, readily scramble for some food. Before even any offer of help by their visitors. In a few minutes, the little critters return, large bowls and trays balanced on their heads or tails.

Niall reaches for a bowl, raising its content against the sunlight. “A nut?”

“And screws,” Zayn supplies, frowning. He scoops and pours a handful of steel screws and nuts from the bowl closest to him. “They eat... metal?”

Louis crouches and picks a Kapurimon up. “And water? You lot drink water, yeah? Or is it oil or some shit?”

The Kapurimon in his hands blinks. “Shit?”

The curse word spreads like wildfire. Veronica massages her temples in tiny, circular motions. Louis mouths an _‘oops’_ , forcing a smile at her. Liam and Zayn attempt to silence the inappropriate chant. Niall and Harry are too busy laughing—or trying not to, in Harry’s case—to be of any real help.

“We haven’t been here for a day, and we’re already a bad influence.” Veronica sighs. “ _You_ are,” she adds, glaring at Louis.

Requires patience, whistling, and PawnChessmon’s lightning, but eventually the Kapurimon calm down. Then it’s Liam’s turn to explain, in his best parent voice, why little ones shouldn’t say such words. And of course it leads to explaining why Louis is allowed, so it does get a little complicated.

“That’s a... uh, it’s a grown-up word. Only for grown-ups,” he reasons. “You can only use it when you’re bigger than him.” He pats PawnChessmon’s helmet. “For now, you wee ones can’t say that word.”

Harry frantically waves an arm. “I’ll teach you nice words, if you help me get some water.”

The suggestion of any mundane activity becomes an adventure. Truly the attention span of toddlers.

#

It’s no surprise how quickly the Kapurimon flock to Liam. They’re a friendly lot with all of them, like most babies, but the way they cling to Liam seems much easier. Zayn had attributed it to their fascination with PawnChessmon. Erroneously, he sees it now, watching half a dozen of fluffy heads swing back and forth from Liam’s open arms.

“If you’re trying to not be obvious, I’ll let you know you’re failing. _Miserably_.”

Veronica’s voice shouldn’t startle him like this, but somehow it does. And he nearly drops Tsukaimon. Or close to it since _“It can fly,”_ as his sister aptly reminds him.

“He’s cute, kind, and good with kids.” She takes her glasses off, producing a handkerchief from her jacket. “I can see why he’s left an impression.”

Zayn stares ahead, not quite at Liam, though still in his direction. “I don’t know wha’ you’re talking about.”

No, no. He won’t fall for her trap. Despite never in their lives succeeding in keeping a secret from her, he’s not going to admit anything here. There’s _nothing_ to admit here. Nothing besides Liam being brilliant with baby Digimon, and perhaps babies in general.

Veronica slowly replaces her glasses on her face. Her smile, sympathetic rather than teasing, lingers just long enough to show sincerity. She’s not here to just pull Zayn’s leg.

“Make sure he’s not taken before it’s too late,” she warns. Her gloved hand pokes Zayn’s cheek, till he titters and swats it away. “Don’t get hurt unnecessarily, okay?”

Although appreciated, her concern is unfounded. Zayn cannot deny talking to Liam makes hours fly by, or that they have a handful of common interests. That’s been confirmed last night, during their watching hours. But what Veronica implies is something _deeper_ , like a... compromise.

 _Obviously_ not the case.

“Zayn?”

He blinks at golden eyes staring into his eyes. Tsukaimon’s ball fingers let go of his cheek, though a small frown remains on its face.

“Feeling poorly?” it asks. “Liam’s calling for you.”

Surely enough, Liam heads in his direction with a furrowed brow. His best bet is to hope he hasn’t spaced out for too long. Given the concern on both Tsukaimon and Liam’s faces, that’s likely the case. Also, where’s Veronica?

“Are you all right, babe?” Liam asks upon reaching Zayn. The Kapurimon on his shoulders, head, and arms all study Zayn with typical baby curiosity. “They want you to play, too.”

Zayn swallows an imaginary lump. “I’m...”

There’s no time for an answer. For better or for worse. A few Kapurimon leap from Liam’s arms into Zayn’s. With the load shared between them, Liam has a free hand to grab Zayn’s and lead them back into the tiny, hyper crowd.

Among the many excited _“More humans-people! More humans-people!”,_ Zayn smiles meekly at their conjoined hands. There’s so much warmth in this palm for a gloved hand.

#

Niall, Harry and their Digimon follow some Kapurimon to the village’s well. It’s really a large tank buried underground. A tiny gazebo of scraps replaces the hatch, a metal bucket chained to it.

“It comes from uuuuup there,” one of the little ones says, fluffy tail pointed to the mountain behind them, covered in tall trees. “BlueMeramon lives there. He’s our friend!”

The water, as Veemon’s nose confirms, is proper for drinking. They draw bucket after bucket, and the barrel is half full when Lopmon’s floppy ears rise.

“You heard that?” it asks. First to Harry, then to Veemon. “Like something breaking.”

Veemon shakes its head. Although it fails to hear whatever Lopmon has, it does notice a shift in the air. It’s discreet, but being cold-blooded allows him to pick up on minor temperature changes.

“It got a tad colder,” it replies, to which Niall scoffs, lowering the bucket again in the well.

 _Clang_.

“All dried up?”

The two boys turn to a puzzled Zayn with Tsukaimon in arms behind them. According to the Kapurimon pipes keep the tank full all year, so a few buckets _shouldn’t_ drain it. Hell, it hasn’t even filled a single barrel. So how can they hit the bottom so easily?

Their answer comes in the shape of a frozen bucket. It takes Niall and Veemon combined efforts to draw it out of the well, but there’s no doubt it’s ice. Neon blue, but ice.

“What the—”

Water erupts like a geyser, ripping the gazebo and startling the baby Digimon. Unlike a geyser, though, the water freezes up, creating an imposing, icy palm tree. The next moment, a blue glare zooms down the mountain, towards the village.

Liam nimbly climbs what’s left of a mobile phone mast. Through his monocle, he sees it: an incredibly tall man engulfed by blue flames. Behind the ghoulish men, only a trail of withered plants and frost remains.

Even if he doesn’t know much about this island, he can tell it’s _not_ good.

“We’re leaving! Now!”

It begins. A race to round up the Kapurimon, and evacuate the village before its imminent demise. Veronica keeps track of how many they’ve gathered on her laptop, whilst Niall labels each digimon cardinally with his own hand-sized label maker. (Why he has one is a bit of mystery, but it comes handy, and so no one questions it.)

“We’re almost done,” Zayn informs, once Liam climbs down to meet him. “It’s taking longer ‘cos they’re freaking out a bit.”

“We _all_ are, babe.” Liam nods, stilling Zayn’s trembling hand with his own hands. He doubts it’s something Zayn is aware of, and honestly bravery is about acting _despite_ fear; not lack of fear itself. “We’re keeping them safe.”

“BlueMeramon! BlueMeramon is here!” a stray Kapurimon shouts, as it bounces on Liam’s head. It’s enough to send the other babies squealing and bouncing, too. “He’s come to play with us!”

The only ‘blue’ _anything_ in sight is that ablaze man, and if so, they... know that guy?

Liam lets go of Zayn’s hands, then picks the Kapurimon on his head. He then yanks a lead pipe from the nearest pile of hubris, nodding at PawnChessmon.

“Don’t let them come out,” he tells Zayn, swallowing a lump in his throat. “That bloke doesn’t look friendly right now.”

“ _Leeyum_ , wha’— _Leeyum!_ ”

But Liam’s already gone, charging towards a guy twice his height and _in flames_. Surely Zayn has to do something, can’t linger with a baby in his arms in the way of harm. Then, he also has to deal with this urge to follow Liam, and avoid a repeat of their first day on this island. Lucky for him, Veronica intervenes.

Or something awfully close to it.

“Help them with the babies.” She squeezes his shoulder. “I think I’ve figured something out.”

What sounds like glass shattering fills the air. To one side, PawnChessmon, its spear and a frozen shield. To the other, Liam on his arse, holding a metal pipe splintered on the opposite end. Marching towards the man of blue flames, drops a handful of frozen, metal shards.

“It burns,” the man groans, revealing a mouth that’s loosely stitched together. A larger flame engulfs its right fist, as it readies a punch over its shoulder. “It burns!”

“ _Leeyum!_ ”

Liam shields himself with his arms, missing a glare to flood out of his belt. He attributes the vertigo in his stomach to a punch, but instead, finds himself strewn over a horse's back.

Over a _centaur’s_ back, precisely.

“Pawn... Chessmon?” he asks the creature in black armour carrying him.

BlueMeramon holds an open hand in Veronica’s direction, a vortex of blue flames forming in its palm. Zayn sprints in her direction yelling for her to flee. No one gets why she struts towards it so defiantly, except herself.

Finally, BlueMeramon shoots. The same light pours again, and it's Dokunemon to disappear, replaced by a horse-sized, winged praying mantis. The scythes it has for arms slice the fireball into embers.

Zayn halts on his track, his heart leaping into his throat. “Kuwagamon?!”

Not quite. Only one pair of arms, whereas it has an extra pair of legs over the red, stag beetle Digimon. On the top of its head sprout frilly, ribbon-like ears, just like Dokunemon’s.

“Take it out of the village, Snimon!” Veronica orders it. The digimon’s scythes glow fuschia, and X-shaped energy knocks BlueMeramon backwards. She runs back to Zayn, towing both away from the fight. “Let’s go!”

Begins, then, a clash of blue and pink in the sky. BlueMeramon’s flames freeze everything they come in contact with, except for energy. And while Veronica’s Digimon hits the target, resulting explosions only add to the fire, enlarging the enemy.

“Your friend there can shoot anything?” Veronica asks Liam, as he's let on the ground again.

“KnightChessmon”—he points at his Digimon—“says he's a lancer.”

Veronica bites the corner of her mouth. “Probably won't help much...”

KnightChessmon materialises a board dart, as tall as itself, sizzling with electricity. More like a _missile_ , if she's honest.

“Or maybe it will,” she adds, pushing her glasses up.

“They're big _big_ Digimon!” The Kapurimon in Zayn’s arm chirps. Its ability to focus on the positives rather than bad things would be commendable, if not _deadly_. “Big big Digimon!” it insists.

“Shouldn’t we help them?”

“They’re fine,” Zayn replies. Since when did Tsukaimon land on his head? Though, he’d say that’s the last of his worries. “They’re fine,” he repeats, watching a giant dart impale and discharge high voltage into the enemy’s chest.

Bluemeramon collapses, and from its back a dark cog sprouts. There’s nothing to induce movement, yet it spins as if attached to machinery. On Veronica’s command, her Digimon pulverises it with a single slash.

Dokunemon and PawnChessmon revert to their usual forms, whilst BlueMeramon shrinks down. It doesn’t take long till it stirs awake, groaning and wondering about its own whereabouts. No sign of recollection of its actions for the past hour or so.

“Sorry. We sorta knocked you out after you tried turning us into ice lollies,” Liam tells it, unknowingly making it more humorous than necessary. “There was some black thingie in you, too.”

Kapurimon leaps from Zayn’s arms into BlueMeramon’s. Although everyone reflexively flinches, the baby is free of harm, and BlueMeramon listens to it intently.

“You okay, BlueMeramon? You’re not a meanie any more?”

“I am fine now, little one.” It smiles, which is equal parts creepy and reassuring, due to its stitched mouth. “I’m sorry for frightening all of you. And thank you, humans, for bringing me to my senses.”

A wide-eyed Veronica latches onto Zayn’s forearm, squeezing it. “You know what we are?”

“I remember your kind from thousands of moons ago,” it admits.

The moment is never appropriate, and so they let BlueMeramon go without any more questions. It’s still too light-headed and confused to go retelling tales of who knows how many years. Before it leaves, though, BlueMeramon points them in the direction of a mansion atop the mountains.

“There you should find out more,” it tells them. “Now, I shall take my leave.”

“Bye, BlueMeramon! Don’t be evil again!” Kapurimon bounces around in Veronica’s arms. “Don’t talk to strangers! Come play with us again!”

“And we should bring everyone back,” Liam suggests to Veronica. He turns to Zayn, extending his open palm. “C’mon, Zed.”

Zayn stares at it, choosing to ignore Veronica’s concealed—from Liam, anyway—wink.

“You two, uh, go ahead.” He looks up to Tsukaimon for help. “We’re checking something first.”

For a moment, Liam stares Zayn down, with that bewildered face of a puzzled puppy, but then follows Veronica. He barely misses her mouthed _“have you lost it?”_ to Zayn, too.

Once PawnChessmon and Dokunemon also leave, Tsukaimon deflates, its ears blanketing Zayn’s like an _ushanka_.

“Zayn... You think I can do it, too?” It pauses, then sighs before adding, “I’m the only one left. I want to help, too!”

Zayn forces a smile. Not for underestimating his Digimon partner, but for seeing how the Kapurimon celebrate Liam and Veronica for saving them. Which is fine, really. Because they _have_ indeed saved them all from being frozen to death— the praise is due. Even so, this _nagging_ that he once again has failed to help their group doesn’t lessen.

“You know wha’ they say.” He picks Tsukaimon up, holding it in his line of vision. “The best comes last and stuff.”

And maybe he should heed his own words instead of feigning. For now, he’ll take Tsukaimon’s giggles and try his best to protect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ushanka: a Russian fur cap with ear flaps that can be tied up to the crown of the cap, or fastened at the chin to protect the ears, jaw, and lower chin from the cold.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For inquiries on prompts and AUs, reach me @[zeskiyo](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or @[zeskiverse](https://twitter.com/zeskiverse) on twitter.


	5. Snow-kissed Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mansion in the mountains becomes the gang's best chance of finding help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accompanying [moodboard](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/post/642013653747613696/seven-by-zeski-language-english-words-12k-rated).

**V**

Dozens of cuddles later, because each Kapurimon demands it, their journey to the mountain tops begins. It's twice as long, since they hike their way out of the village's crater, and _then_ the actual mountain. They're stocked up on food and water, so it shouldn't prove too difficult.

Zayn leans close to Veronica. “Is it wise to take directions from _babies?_ ”

“Normally, no,” she agrees. “But again, nothing has been normal for the past two days, and we don't have anything better. Plus, _Blaze Bloke_ confirmed that.”

Harry overhears them—or maybe Lopmon clues him in—and immediately joins in.

“They're babies, Zayn.” He makes a general hand gesture, as if bringing up some universal truth. “They're pure and cannot lie!”

“That's not—” Zayn clears his throat, lowering his voice again. “This is like asking a cat where the bank is. _Exactly_ the same.”

Despite Zayn’s concerns, they trek and trek, scarce vegetation greeting them along the way. For the most part, the scenery sums up to rocks and cracked, dry soil. No sign of other people, or even Digimon. Although Zayn keeps quiet, his pointed look tells the words his lips don’t— _“I told you so.”_

It's not much before lunch time that they find a well-kept mansion in the woods, shrouded in mist. Sturdy doors and windows mean someone lives there. Someone _human_.

The rapping of Louis’ knuckles on the front door tells a different story, however. Liam and Niall try the heavy rings dangling from the lions’ mouths to the same effect. Lopmon and Tsukaimon try all windows and balcony doors, to no avail.

They're a step away from giving up, when Veemon tries the most ingenious solution.

“Oi! Let go of that doorknob!” Veronica hisses, as the door creaks open. “You can't just barge in!”

“We knocked and it's open,” Niall counters. If this sounds reasonable, it does only to him. “We're not robbing them, are we?”

In fact, they couldn't even if they wanted to— there’s barely anything they can lift. Sofas, tables and empty cupboards of solid, dark wood. A few paintings adorn the walls, but even these are as tall as any of them, and hang far too high to reach unassisted.

They're just checking the kitchen, surprisingly more decorated, when heavy pelting hits the windows. It's Louis to drag a curtain and announce a storm outside. Menacing droplets drum against the glass like hail.

“I don't know about you lot,” Louis starts, opening a few doors on the granite kitchen island, “but I'm not staying in the rain, or risking my neck on wet rocks.”

Niall shrugs. “No police, no crime.”

It must be nice to pull crazy stunts and not face any consequences, Zayn supposes. He turns to Veronica. He trusts his sister to act more level-headed than this bunch of privileged wankers.

Veronica pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose. A pained sigh escapes her lips, as she slides her laptop bag off her back.

“Our circumstances force me to agree,” she says.

Zayn’s last hope is Liam and Harry. That till he notices Harry already ransacking drawers for cutlery, so it's just Liam, really.

The same Liam that smiles sheepishly at him, apologetic like a puppy caught chewing a shoe.

“We'll clean everything up before we go,” Liam all but murmurs. “I promise.”

Zayn shakes his head vehemently. “I just wan’ to explicitly express I’ve never agreed to this.”

#

The storm doesn't let up till they’ve tried every team-building exercise Harry knows and it's dark outside. It’s either that or ‘truth or dare’, and Zayn can’t say he trusts his sister’s judgement after this noon. Either way, it’s an afternoon of handholding, staring, and breathing together for them.

No one shows up to reclaim the mansion, either. Nothing here suggests someone _might_ return. In a way, it’s the best-case scenario for their unfavourable situation. BlueMeramon has told them it hasn’t seen people in a long time. The paintings, for all they know, could all depict deceased people.

In which case, the owners _better_ not show up.

Pots and pans load the cabinet under the kitchen sink. Pantry carries tuna and other tinned food, so tonight Liam and his friends cook a proper meal. This is a breath of normality to their night in trams or in warehouses full of furry babies.

A hot bath is also welcomed. No one fully grasps why the indoors hot springs, but at least they can clean up before bed. It also makes for interesting stories, as Veronica later learns of Louis yanking Liam’s towel and exposing him bare.

“That’s why you’ve been quieter than usual.” She pokes Zayn’s side, whilst he cycles through every shade of red. “I can only hope that’s awe rather than disappointment.”

“S-Shush it, will ya?” he croaks out, fighting the heat in his cheeks. If anything, the fact he’s been unable to look Liam in the eye embarrasses him more than anything else. “I didn’t see _anything_.”

Sleep time also brings another challenge: two rooms with three beds each. Liam insists he can sleep downstairs, whilst Zayn insists they can share with Veronica.

“Boys and girls don't sleep together. And I sleep shirtless!” Liam insists, pointing out it's okay for siblings to share a room, but not for anyone else. “I don't mind, really.”

“And I’m telling you I'm okay with it. My dearest brother is _more_ than okay with it.” She yawns, finishing a thick, single plait over her shoulder. “Let's go to bed already. Separately, I mean.”

A long argument and many counters later, it's bedtime for their group. Liam insists that Zayn sleeps in the middle, and halfway into discussion, it's obvious he hasn't thought it through. Else, he wouldn't be so alarmed by Veronica’s teasing.

“Let me know if you need privacy, boys,” she taunts.

The next room is also lively, due to Louis introducing Kamemon and the other Digimon to _“the milenar art of pillow fighting,”_ as he's dubbed it.

But once war has claimed its victims—and Veronica has threatened to behead a few others—the mansion falls silent again. Too silent for Zayn’s liking, as he eventually wakes up to an empty bed beside his. He glances to the opposite side, and yeah, only one duo missing here.

First, he tries the next room. Mattresses and pillows scattered. It's hard to tell, at first, _what_ is whom, but everyone is accounted for: six sleepy heads.

Where are the remaining two?

One of them is right around the corner. Literally. PawnChessmon’s spear trips Zayn, causing him to narrowly avoid an intimate encounter with the floorboard. The pudgy Digimon seems as confused as him, before pointing down the hall. Zayn thanks it, and proceeds to join Liam before a large frame.

“I doubt I snore tha’ loud.”

Liam leaps with a hand to his chest, then beams upon realising whom it is. Tamest and most peaceful reaction-scare Zayn has ever witnessed.

“Got a bit thirsty... then I started checking this,” he admits, returning his gaze to the painting of a pale lady. Her snow white hair clashes with her juvenile face. “What happened to her? On a trip? Dead? Moved out?”

“Hoping for ‘not dead’, ‘cos it looks like she’s watching us.” Zayn tilts his head sideways. The writings on her hair ribbons aren’t any more readable from this angle, though somewhat familiar. “It’s less creepy when she’s alive. Still creepy... but she’s _alive_.”

Liam’s bushy eyebrows furrow, then his face softens again. “Yeah... I get what you mean.”

It’s an unexpected opportunity to chat. Last night has been Zayn volunteering to pair with Liam for vigilance. Tonight, it’s been more of a coincidence. They’re both up at the same time, though neither are required to.

“Homesick?”

Liam shrugs. “I’ve stayed away longer. It’s just... we have no idea where we are.”

This resonates with Zayn. His disapproval aside, he’d hoped— _wished_ —someone would show up to kick them out. At least it’d be someone to ask about this strange island, once they apologised for breaking in.

“Can’t complain much, I suppose,” he carries on, drifting to the next painting with lazy steps. “I could be stranged with stranders.”

Zayn’s brow furrows, at the same pace his lips pull into a smirk. It’s enough to prompt a giggle fit from both.

“I mean, _stranded with strangers_ ,” Liam corrects. And before Zayn corrects him that they are, in fact, still strangers, he adds, “We breathed together and held hands. We’re a wee bit less strangers now.”

Zayn is yet to decide if he should thank Harry or not.

They don’t behold the paintings for much longer, nor talk about expectations, or their usual lives— a drowsy PawnChessmon demands to go back to bed.

Again, silence and stares. Zayn can’t help wondering how Liam interprets these. Yes, the other Digimon understand it just fine, too, but he reckons signing would improve communication. Funny to think the Kapurimon talk just fine, as did PawnChessmon, back as one of those.

Still, Zayn can’t help a smile, watching PawnChessmon doze off on Liam’s back.

“ _Leeyum_? Can I ask a personal question?”

Liam’s grip on the doorknob tightens. He slowly turns to Zayn with ample eyes, swallowing audibly.

“Oh, it’s nothing too personal—” he rushes to clarify, waving both hands, then wags a forefinger between Liam and PawnChessmon. “How can you be so strong?”

It’s no exaggeration to say Liam’s shoulders sag, and relief spread across his face. Zayn may or may not have induced anxiety. _Brilliant._

“He’s not heavy,” Liam replies.

“I meant in general. Fighting, actually.”

“I— This is hard to answer, ‘cos... I don’t think I am?” Liam eyes the ceiling for a moment, a prominent pout forming on his lips. “You just want to help people and stuff, I reckon.”

That doesn’t help much. That doesn’t help _at all_. It’s been a few days, but it’s established that risking his own neck for others is Liam’s second nature. Zayn also remembers Veronica’s theory and explanation: a full stomach and imminent danger. That’s the recipe for a Digimon’s change. This much Zayn knows, and yet it’s not the answer he seeks here.

“Sounds like a fireman,” he tells Liam.

“I actually wanted to be one.” There’s a chuckle, and then Liam’s warm hand lands on Zayn’s shoulder. “I suppose... I’d prefer to do _something_ than seeing anyone hurt. Just _like you_ do.”

Zayn smiles. Both for the earnest answer and for Liam’s apparent confusion. Which part exactly this bewilderment originates from, he can’t tell. He appreciates the honesty, even though his question remains.

“Night, _Leeyum_.”

“Night, Babe.”

It’s a little while till they’re asleep again, and slightly longer till they’re not. A distant bell toll echoes throughout the mansion. Walls, doors and windows begin to rot. The ceiling and the floor erode away, allowing snow in. The woods surrounding the mansion are no more, withered away.

“The _fook_ —” Louis scrambles back onto his headboard, blinking at Liam, otherwise separated by a solid wall. “Where’s the _fooking_ room?!”

Harry reaches up to pinch Lopmon’s cheek, and has his own pinched back by one of the oversized ears.

“Definitely not a dream.” He turns to his left. Somehow, Niall and Veemon remain asleep, sprawled across their bed. “Not _my_ dream, any way.”

_“Is this the ‘hope’ I am to fear?”_

The Digimon grow alert, shielding their partners. Veemon more or less, as it wobbles like a drunk person, blinking one eye at time. The little girl’s voice through the mansion comes both from nowhere and everywhere.

_“Frail humans and infant Digimon... A tasteless joke, indeed.”_

Past the rubble and torn walls, a little girl—around five—watches them, perched on one of the many withered branches available. Her stubby legs kick her long gown back and forth, and a wide grin threatens to split her face. All this joyous atmosphere about her clashes with a sombre tune she hums, whilst taking their faces in.

“Why are you breaking into my house?” she asks, more to Veronica than the boys.

There’s no answer to her question, as Liam recognises her as the one from the painting. Here several years younger, even though she still enjoyed her youth in the portrait.

“Electro Thread!”

Dokunemon spits electrified cobwebs over the little girl. The other Digimon follow through with their attacks, too. Lopmon and Tsukaimon shoot shards of ice and embers, whilst Pawnchessmon throws a spear shrouded in lightning. Their combined efforts are thwarted by a whirling blizzard around the girl.

“You don’t smell like them,” Veemon snarls. Its balled fists show an alertness he’d lacked a moment ago. “Say who you are!”

The girl’s smile fades, her eyes becoming entirely fuschia.

“Almost impressive for a bunch of fleas,” she mocks, voice growing deeper with each syllable. “Not as dull as I had expected.”

Her limbs quadruple in length, one at time, and the hunch on her back thrashes till her skin breaks. White wings unfold as large as a bus. There’s nothing angelic about them, however: they’re bat-like and tattered, covered in holes and gashes.

“I did not think you would last a day, least of all come all the way here,” the deformed little girl carries on, unbothered by lengthy, horizontal horns sprouting on each side of her head. “You proved useful in my research, and I shall reward you... sparing you from a useless existence.”

Her wings spread wide, a gale swatting raising six beds to the night skies. Replacing the little girl, a slender, freakishly tall man of snow white skin. His clothes blend with his flesh, except where leather straps hug his arms, legs and waist. His hands outgrow his own head several times, and his torso is no more than a quarter of his height. His chest, broad and muscular, carries the marking of a bat, fuschia like his eyes.

Louis steadies himself against the headboard. “What the _fook_ is that?!”

“Rejoice! For I bring you salvation,” the man replies.

The mountain below them splits with another flap of the man’s wings. The land begins to fracture, drifting away like smaller islands. Instead of lava, dark cogs, just like the one inside BlueMeramon, pour from the volcano. Dozens, hundreds, _thousands_.

“Watch me crush your ‘hope’, Genai, you buffon!” the man gloats, prompting the beds to spin with a flick of his crimson middle finger.

The howling blizzard buries any shouting, as well as any attempt at remaining together. Each bed plummets to its demise, chucked by wild winds. Above the dancing, cold gale, a hollow chortle celebrates victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> For inquiries on prompts and AUs, reach me @[zeskiyo](https://zeskiyo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, or @[zeskiverse](https://twitter.com/zeskiverse) on twitter.


End file.
